Chaotic Mentality
by Marfacat
Summary: Sorry if you saw the mess that was the original! I cleaned that up. Summary: How do emotions behave in the minds of nations?
1. England

A/N: so, I was looking at Hetalia crossover fics, and I got an idea. What if someone wrote a fix where we look into the nations' minds? Not very original, but a fun thought nevertheless.

EDIT: I changed some things, as it's been awhile since I wrote this chapter. I hope you consider this an improvement.

...

Chapter 1: England

"This," a thick-browned Anger muttered, "is incredibly stupid."

On the screen overhead, Germany was presenting a detailed PowerPoint about trade agreements. Or something. They had all stopped listening a long time ago.

"Didn't we go over this yesterday?" Sadness moaned in response from his position facedown on the control board.

"I wasn't listening then, either," said Disgust.

"What are you doing? We need to focus on the presentation because what if a situation that requires this information emerges in the future and we aren't prepared to handle it because we didn't listen?" screeched Fear, waving his arms in a manner not unlike a bird attempting to take off.

"Shut the bloody hell up," Anger didn't bother lacing the command with any of his usual nastiness, and instead opted to squirm until he was upside-down in his chair. He didn't even flinch when an alarm began to wail incessantly, resonating through Headquarters with a shrill echo.

"Frog alert!" Fear squeaked, cowering under the control panel. Anger rolled his eyes.

"I'll deal with him." The screen shifted to show France poking England with a pen, clearly as enthusiastic about Germany's presentation as everyone else. Anger pressed a few buttons.

England batted the pen away.

"Stop being a prat, I'm trying to focus!" He hissed. France, unaware of the lie, huffed.

"But, Angleterre! I'm bored!" He whined, resuming his attack on England's arm.

"Typical," Anger scoffed.

"So am I, so shut up! The longer we talk, the more likely he is to notice, and the MORE time we have to spend here!"

"That logic is stupid! My thinking is superior to yours." France pouted, clearly egging him on. Anger raised his (really thick) eyebrows.

"Really, now?" He murmured, pushing buttons all over the control panel.

"Is that a challenge?" England raised his voice in a blatant attempt to attract more attention.

"Did it not get into your tiny little brain?" Anger smirked.

"Let's play along. It's better than listening to another speech."

England turned to France.

"You are an ARSE!" He shouted, slapping the unfortunate nation in the face.

"England! France! Cease this activity at once!" Germany's shouts fell on deaf ears.

"Sweet, comedy break!" America pulled out his phone and began snapping pictures of the fight.

"America, help me make them stop!" shouted Canada, pulling France's leg pathetically.

"Never! I wanna see England win!" America cackled, capturing a well-placed kick to be the aforementioned nation's cranium.

"That's my boy!" Joy squealed.

France paused to glare at America.

"Quoi?!" Canada dropped the leg with a grin.

"Oh, really? What if you were wrong?" America raised an eyebrow.

"Twenty bucks, American money. Get ready to lose!" Joy giggled.

"I knew I raised him right! I knew it!"

"Shut up and let me concentrate!" Anger shouted, hands flying across the control board.

"VERDAMMT! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, SHUT UP!"

The nations immediately ceased all activity to collectively stare at a red-faced, panting Germany.

"We have guidelines in place for this sort of thing. If you don't stop, I'm going to have to ask you to leave my meeting!" Seeing the reactions of everyone in the room, he calmed slightly and sat down.

"Yeah, you guys should TOTALLY behave at a meeting!"

"America, shut up. I saw you."

"Aw, that was fun to watch." Russia frowned childishly.

"Just leave, all of you," Germany said, massaging his temples. This prompted cheers and hoots as nations flooded out the doors.

Joy turned to Disgust.

"America would have won the bet." The other emotions nodded in agreement.

A/N: I know it's a bit immature, but it's still fun to write! Review if you liked it!


	2. America

A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! As requested, this chapter will be about America.

...

"Sweet, they have sausages here!" An enthusiastic Joy shouted.

"It's Germany, what do you expect?" Disgust said, rolling her eyes and pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Well, remember that one place?" Joy asked, retrieving a memory orb. "They were pretty weird over there."

"Yeah, that was place was pretty grody." Disgust agreed, watching the memory play out with a faint wrinkle of her nose. Suddenly, Joy's back straightened.

"Look, dudes, it's Canada!" He yelled, causing the other emotions to brighten.

"Wanna go annoy him?" At that point, it was a question that didn't need a verbal answer. With that, America made his way over to his brother.

"Hey, dude, what's up?" He asked. Canada jumped, then, seeing who it was, smiled.

"Not much. How do you sneak up on me when you're so loud all the time?" America laughed.

"He's sassier than usual today." Joy observed.

"Skills, bro. What'd you think of the meeting?" America asked, sliding into the seat across from Canada.

"Ugh!" the northern nation moaned, running his hands through his hair. "Is it bad that I fell asleep twice?" Joy turned to Disgust.

"He only fell asleep twice?" He asked. Disgust shrugged.

"Trust Canada to be the only one to actually try to listen." Joy nodded, then went back to pushing buttons with the rest of the emotions.

"Nah, dude, I think it just says a lot about Germany's presentation skills. Hey, why'd you bet with me? You don't usually do that." Canada blushed.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked, whispering more quietly than usual.

"Sure, bro!" Disgust raised her eyebrows.

"I'll bet you he wanted the meeting to end." She said.

"I wanted the meeting to end!" Canada whispered, acting like he'd just cursed in elementary school.

"Called it!" Shouted Disgust. Joy perked up.

"Hey, dudes, I have an idea!" He giggled. America's expression suddenly went stony.

"Whoa, dude! What if Germany's, like, super sensitive? What if he worked hours on that presentation, and he's upset now that he knows not even you liked it? Oh my God, what if he feels terrible whenever he makes a new presentation and doesn't even try anymore because he knows that no one will like it, anyway?!" America's acting skills sold it, if Canada's horrified expression was anything to go by.

"Now, for the final touch!" Joy shouted, pulling a lever.

"Whatever. It's not like any of us care, anyway. Maybe it'll be an improvement if he just writes whatever shit that automatically comes to mind!" America laughed. Canada looked like he'd just kicked a puppy.

"Hey, what's wrong, dude?" Inside Canada's mind, Fear fainted as alarms shrieked and the other emotions panicked. Inside America's mind, everyone was having a laughing fit.

"He bought it! He actually bought it!" Disgust shouted, wiping away tears of laughter.

"And people call us an idiot!" Anger agreed, shaking with amusement.

"I-I have to go!" Canada stuttered, abruptly standing up.

"You sure? Lunch is on me!" Canada shook his head.

"No, no... That's fine!" He shouted, walking very stiffly out the door.

"So... How about that sausage?" Joy asked.


	3. Denmark

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! As requested by autumnkitten25, this chapter is about Denmark. Don't worry, guest reviewer, Canada will come next. Review if you liked this!

...

"So, now that the meeting's over, should we grab a beer or bother Norway?" Asked Joy as Denmark casually strolled down the street. Disgust shrugged.

"Let's avoid Norway for now, I think he's having another stupid argument with Iceland about Mackerels," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"I thought we liked Mackerels!" Sadness exclaimed. Anger shrugged.

"We do, but we don't like family drama." Sadness grunted in understanding.

"Beer it is!" Shouted Joy, eliciting cheers from the other emotions.

Suddenly, he looked toward the screen.

"Is that... America? No, wait, that's Canada, right?" He asked, staring at the North American nation sprinting across the street in distress.

"Doesn't matter, they're both weird." Disgust replied. The other emotions nodded.

"Hey, look, there's a bar!" Shouted Joy, jumping up and down in excitement.

Once they entered the establishment, Denmark noticed Germany in the corner with a beer in hand, silently fuming over the day's events while his brother spoke animatedly at his side.

"Damn, he needs laxatives," said Disgust, drawing a snort from Anger as Denmark sat down at the counter.

Before he could order anything, he heard a thump from the seat right next to him.

"Hi," said an exhausted looking Norway, slumping over the counter.

"He doesn't look too good," mumbled Disgust. Joy brightened and pressed a few buttons on the controls.

"He just needs to be cheered up," He said, pulling a lever.

"You know, a few minutes ago I saw Canada running across the street for no reason. He was upset about something. It was kind of funny, actually," said Denmark. He was rewarded with a tired glance.

"I'm sure it was."

"It's not working! We should try something else," exclaimed Joy.

"You look tired. Are you okay?" Denmark asked.

"No." Joy frowned.

"Maybe we should leave him alone for now," he said.

"Good plan," mumbled Fear as Norway ordered the strongest thing they had, "he's freaking me out a bit."

A few hours and lots of alcohol changed that, however.

"He doesn't like me! I'm his older brother, he should at least like me a little bit! What did I ever do to him?!" Norway sobbed as Denmark awkwardly patted him on the back.

"I'm sure he likes you! He's your brother!" He said. Disgust grimaced.

"He's never done this before," she murmured, inching away from the screen a little.

"No, he says that my fish taste bad! My fish are the best fish that anyone ever fished! Ever!" Norway beat his fist on the table, drawing a few concerned looks from other customers.

"I think he's had enough," said Joy, making Denmark grab Norway's drink away from him.

"You have a very close relationship with your brother, I'm sure he didn't mean what he said," Denmark pleaded, helping Norway off his stool.

"He didn't say anything. I could see it. _In his eyes_!" He hissed, staring off into space.

The conversation continued like this until they got to Norway's hotel room.

"... And he said that he's not a kid! Of course he's a kid! He's just a little island out in the middle of the Atlantic that needs protection!" Norway slurred.

"No, he doesn't. You need sleep, whether or not you're drunk. I know this isn't about Icey, you just need to relax. Go to sleep." Denmark ushered his woozy friend into bed.

"Wait," said Sadness once they had shut the door, "I just realized something. Because of him, we didn't even get to get drunk!" This elicited a groan from the other emotions as Denmark made his way to his hotel room.

...

A/N: No, I don't think that Iceland hates Norway. Nor do I think that Norway regularly gets shit-faced to whine about Iceland. I think that something stressed him out, he neglected sleep, he had an argument that upset him, and when he was wasted he blamed his bad feelings on Iceland. Maybe it was the meeting, maybe something happened, either way he got really stressed and sleep-deprived.

Also, I'm getting a lot of requests to do a bunch of different nations. I won't ignore any of them, I'll just write them in the order I receive them. Thank you so much for reading!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!


	4. Canada

A/N: Sorry I take such long breaks in between chapters, I have a lot on my plate. Thank you to those of you who reviewed, it means a lot! As requested by anon, this chapter will be centered around Canada. Please review, and I hope you enjoy! (Warning: tobacco, anxiety)

...

"May-day! May-day! We have offended someone!" A maple leaf shaped alarm was shrieking and flashing, causing Canada's mind to dissolve into chaos.

Outwardly, Canada's speed walk turned into a sprint as he emitted an ear-splitting wail that made other pedestrians cringe.

"We have to find Germany and apologize," shrieked Fear, "before he gets depressed and insecure and lazy with his work!"

"No, we need to convince other nations that his speech was actually useful!" Shouted Anger.

"Guys, can't we just go drown our sorrows in maple syrup-" Fear interrupted Joy with a slap to the face.

"WE DON'T _DESERVE_ MAPLE SYRUP!"

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot," grumbled Sadness, still rhythmically beating his head against the control panel.

Disgust had passed out in her chair from sheer horror.

Canada sprinted even more quickly, still making the shrill noise of distress as he passed Denmark and Norway in quick succession en route to the building in which the world meeting was held.

"WE'RE A HORRIBLE PERSON," Sadness was now collapsed on the floor, tugging at his curl while he rolled back and forth, " _HORRIBLE_!"

"Guys, please," begged Joy, "we need to calm down! Look, we're freaking people out." Canada stopped suddenly and scanned a small crowd of confused pedestrians. Headquarters was quiet for a moment. Disgust groggily dragged herself up using the control board, and promptly fainted again upon looking at the screen.

"WE'RE EVEN MORE HORRIBLE!" Sadness's scream broke the silence and restarted the chaos. Fear slammed his fist on a particularly large red button in the middle of the board, and the screeching of the alarm ceased.

"PEOPLE, PLEASE!" The other emotions immediately stopped their activities and stared collectively at the panicking Fear.

"We need to get out of here fast, before we make an even bigger fool of ourselves. Look, all those people are completely freaked out by us! They probably think we're a complete weirdo, and _WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE_!"

Canada shrank into his suit, wishing he hadn't left Kumajiro at the hotel. As quickly and quietly as he could, he stiffly speed walked into a narrow alley. About five paces in, he slammed his back against the wall and tried to steady his rapid breathing.

"Hello," said a voice, causing Canada to jump a bit and whirl around to face the Netherlands.

"Don't scare me like that," he said hoarsely, eyeing the cigarette resting lazily between the nation's fingers.

"Can I have that?" Netherlands cocked an eyebrow.

"Thought you stopped smoking in the..." He paused at Canada's scathing glare. "Here." Canada shakily grabbed the cigarette and took a deep drag, resting his head on the wall of the alley as he exhaled. His emotions calmed immediately, relaxing in their seats.

"I don't know what happened, but I think you should go find your brother and tell him he's an ass," Netherlands said, reclaiming his cigarette.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Canada mumbled, pushing himself from the wall and timidly exiting the alleyway.

Anger was the first to recover from the turmoil that had occurred.

"When we find that ass, he is going down."

...

Hi! Thanks again for all the great reviews! Sorry this got a bit angsty, but I developed this headcannon that Canada has social anxiety and got reluctant to let it go (I hope I portrayed that correctly, the last thing I want to do is offend anyone). Anyway, please review its your thoughts! Thank you for reading!


End file.
